The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phalaenopsis plant, botanically known as Phalaenopsis hybrid of the Orchidaceae family, commonly referred to as moth orchid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PHALHOWLO’.
The new Phalaenopsis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The objective of this breeding program was to create a new Phalaenopsis plant with numerous unique and attractive white, shaded, flecked, and edged flowers with reddish-orange and very light purple lips, suitable for potted plant production.
The new Phalaenopsis plant ‘PHALHOWLO’ is a result of cross-pollination made by the inventor in February 2011 in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, of the proprietary female, or seed parent, Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘01-2112’ (unpatented) with the proprietary male, or pollen parent, Phalaenopsis hybrid ‘21232-01’ (unpatented).
The new Phalaenopsis was selected by the inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, in February 2014. Asexual reproduction of the new Phalaenopsis plant by meristem tissue culture since 2016 in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, has demonstrated that the new variety reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations.
Community Plant Variety Rights for this variety have been applied for in the European Union on Sep. 25, 2018, by Applicant who obtained the subject matter disclosed directly from the inventor. ‘PHALHOWLO’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world prior to the effective filing date of this application with the exception of sales or disclosures made one year or less before the effective filing date of this claimed invention by Applicant who obtained ‘PHALHOWLO’ directly from the inventor.